1. Field of the Invention
This invention provides a right angle transferring conveyor system. More specifically, this invention contemplates a novel right angle transfer conveyor system for transferring articles at a right angle from a conveyor system, and a process for transferring articles at a right angle from the conveyor system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,642,113 by Burgis discloses a right angle transfer arrangement wherein the transfer is effected by means of a plurality of rolls that may be engaged with and driven so as to effect a transfer of material on a conveyor in a direction perpendicular to the normal direction of travel. U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,527 by Petershack discloses a shift mechanism for a right angle transfer which includes a plurality of discs having a flattened portion thereon which allow engagement when rotated with the articles to be transferred in a direction perpendicular to their travel on the main conveyor. U.S. Pat. No. 3,104,004 by Poel, et al, teaches the conveyor transfer as being effected by means of a pair of spaced belts engagable with the articles carried on the main conveyor that may be shifted in a direction perpendicular to the normal direction of travel. None of the foregoing prior art teach or suggest the particular right angle transfer system and the process for transferring articles of this invention.